


A new reason to stay

by GonFreecss



Series: Pemi advent calendar [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Pema is having problemas living like an air nomad.
Relationships: Pema/Izumi
Series: Pemi advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037979





	A new reason to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

Pema wanted to leave the air temple. It was her dream but she felt like she was failing. She couldn´t sleep because she was anxious all the time and the bed was uncomfortable. That weekend it was supposed to be her last one. She didn´t say anything because she thinks that she is not important enough and no one will notice her absence. The only thing that changed her opinion of leaving that day was that she received the news that the Fire Lord will be visiting the place with her daughter. It was a big event and her curiosity won and she decided to stay. 

* * *

Izumi was the most gorgeous woman alive. The best part was that Izumi noticed her. She would aknolewdge her efforts and even asked if she could gave her a tour. For the first time in a long time she felt worthy. If the future Fire Lord was able to like her that means that she could try again. 

Izumi and Pema spent their times together and when the time of leaving came they kissed for the first time. 

Pema went back home happy and in love. _Home._ It was the first time that she had call the air temple her home. 


End file.
